


OF English Pubs and Meddling Friends

by TallyIV



Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyIV/pseuds/TallyIV
Summary: Holidays English Pubs and Benedict knows best
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	OF English Pubs and Meddling Friends

Ofc x Tom Hiddleston, featuring Benedict Cumberbatch and an English pub, I originally wrote this for Guy Fawkes Day. But then Life got in the ways of me posting it until now so i made it a yummy holiday fluff.  
Also posted on my Tumbler maybe if it lets me its being bitchy right now.

... ...

As much as the culture of going out with friends, partying it up, and getting drunk is the traditional way to spend the Holidays. Tom really didn't feel like going out among the crowds for his Christmas season back in England in a long while. But Benedict wasn't having letting his friend hide out, through the entire festive weekend.

"What if we just go to a local pub, and have a pint, everyone is out at clubs parties, so the lil Old Nelson won't have nearly anyone in it" Benedict's voice came through the receiver of Tom's phone prompting a sigh

"I really just want to stay in tonight"

"You still can we'll just have one pint the you can head back, doesn't have to take more than 15 min, you wouldn't deny my the pleasure of seeing you after so long"

"Fine, meet you there"

"Yeah? You won't regret this I swear"

It took Tom all of 5 min to get his coat and scarf on against the Autumn chill and another 5 to walk down to the pub. Benedict was waiting for him outside and together they entered and ordered from the lethargic bartender. 

There weren't very many people in the pub, just an elderly couple in one sitting area, some old drunk men complaining at each other in another and two young women chatting in the last area. Eyeing the options, they moved onto the area with the young women it looking to be the least occupied corner of the pub.

"... And then it just fell over and all I could do was just stand there dumbfounded" one of the women said gesturing with her hands to indicate bewilderment. Her long green jacket's sleeves were decorated with various coins from all over the world. And her short dark brown hair and glasses gave the impression of a distinctively artistic personality.

"Soo, did he fix it?" The other woman asked taking a drink of what looked to be lemon and soda. This woman with long blonde hair looked more sporty.

"Well, no… I fixed it but he did loosen the reins a bit after that" she took a drink of what looked like dark ale.

"Damn I don't know how you stand it working with all those artists all the time". The short haired one just raised her eyebrow in response to that comment. Causing the blonde to backpedal a bit. "I mean you work with a lot of uniquely minded people, and artists can be a bit protective of their work"

The short haired one wrinkled her nose at that, " I think you're digging yourself deeper and deeper there"

"Yeah, I am aren't i?"

Tom was listening to there conversation with one ear while also listening to Benedict talking about his daughter. Until a cat peaked into the room causing the brunette woman to completely pause her conversation and coo at the cat.

"Oohhh aren't you a cutie pie" the cat sidled closer.

"My gosh Ember you and animals" her friend said rolling her eyes, I swear you like them more than people"

" That would be entirely accurate, and hush you'll scare him off" more cooing and dancing fingers and she had coaxed the cat up onto her lap and was petting and skritching it behind its ears. "See nothing wrong just a friendly little fellow," she cooed at the cat and it cuddled with her.

Tom was fascinated by the woman she was like a candle flame to him, giving off a warm softness, and attracting his attention without demanding it.

Ben followed the line of Tom's attention and gave a little chuckle. 

"So you've noticed Ember have you?"

"What?!" Tom flicked his gaze away blushing a little.

"Ember the short haired one, she's one of the costume designers on the movie I'm doing right now, she's a fun one"

The long haired woman stood up,

"Well, have to go catch my bus, it was nice seeing you again Ember". Then patted the Ember's hair and left. Both Ember and the cat Glaring after her, "that was very patronizing" Ember called.

"Love you too" 

Ember humphed and turned her attention to the cat again. "She always does that, I don't like it, you wouldn't like it either would you?" 

The cat meowed back at her.

Tom's attention was still drifting back to her away from Benedict. 

"Would you like me to introduce you?" Benedict asked laughing.

"What? No I just uh…"

"Come on" Benedict stood and nudged Tom's Arm getting him go join him in moving to Ember's corner of the room.

"Hello Ember" Ben said setting his drink down.

Her head snapped up from the cat, "oh hello Mr Cumberbatch", 

"It's Benedict, Ember, or Ben", He sat kicked out a chair for Tom, "Mind if we join you?"

"Oh no not at all" she straightened her stuff up and shifted her now empty glass to give them more room all while still cuddling the purring cat.

"This is my friend Tom" Ben gestured to the blonde man who smiled weakly. Ember stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Hiddleston, Benedict talks about you almost as much as Sophie"

"It's Just Tom, he does?" Tom replied reaching out to take her hand. He noticed it fitted perfectly into his, and gripped his to show a friendly personality there was definitely a hint of independent strength behind it. 

"I do not", Benedict denied but they all know it was a weak comeback, even he had to admit he did like to talk up his friends.

They went on to talk about many things for about an hour before Benedict looked at his phone then stood winding his scarf around his neck,

"sorry Sophie is calling me back". 

Tom stood as well, "I should really go as well, have a long day tomorrow".

"Oh course sorry to have taken up your evening together" Ember moved to get up as well, "that reminds me, I have a project that needs doing as well" The Cat which had curled up contentedly on her lap was not happy about the moving of it's warm cushion, clung to her legs with it's claws. "ow ow, let go please" she quietly admonished the cat before picking it up and cuddling it for a moment before setting it on the ground. Tom regarded her with concern,

"Are you alright?" 

"Of course" she smiled up at him. 

Benedict interrupted from by the door.” how far is your walk Ember? I can give you a ride".

“Oh no thank you, I'm just down the Road. plus I really should walk of my drink if I’m going to get anything done tonight.”

“If you’re sure?”

“Yes thank you Ben”

By this time they were outside and she turned to make her way down the road. Benedict nodded after her to Tom. “You going to walk her home?”

“I wouldn’t presume…”

“Don’t you have to walk that way anyway?”

“Right” Tom hurried after her and Benedict shook his head. Yes eavesdropping on Ember’s Phone call and doing some meddling had been the right choice. Those two would be adorable together.


End file.
